


Mercy

by voidillustrates



Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Language, mention of violence with no specifics, no particular ships, wraith centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidillustrates/pseuds/voidillustrates
Summary: Day 3 for 31 Days of Apex. Mercy is something wraith doesn't understand.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817473
Kudos: 2





	Mercy

There are three times when Wraith gave mercy. 

The first time was in Singh labs--to the tech that tried to kill her. She assumes that the other her managed to kill him--managed to kill Dr. Singh--and she hopes sincerely that she did. It's taken a while, and even though she doesn't particularly want revenge for what happened to her, she wants them to pay in some way or another. Even at the expense of another her. Mercy, she reasons, is something for people who deserve it. And the more she thinks about it, the less she thinks she deserved Mercy from herself in those moments. How she refused to attack until it was clear the other her was outmatched.

It's something she feels guilty about every single day. How different could it have been if she tried? Would the other her have had more of a chance to survive? 

It's true that she just wants to know who she is--but that would come back with therapy, right? There are so many questions rolling around in her head, so many things, so many voices. Sometimes she wishes they would shut up and just give her peace--but she knows that maybe one is the other wraith. The one that saved her.

The mercy that wraith showed her was undeserved in her opinion. It's something that she works towards deserving every day, though. In some twisted way, she hopes to prove herself to herself, to make herself proud, and that's enough for herself--at least for now. 

The second time she gave mercy--Pathfinder was gravely injured in the ring, and couldn't walk. It was probably best for her to just leave him to die, but--she couldn't. She knew the sting of the ring, she knew how much it hurt--and she couldn't bear to watch him die like that. Without dignity. It rubbed her the wrong way and made her raw, for reasons unknown for herself. That was the whole problem, wasn't it? Her having emotional reactions to things she didn't remember. It was awful--it hurt. And she wanted to know why, but her memory therapy wasn't progressing at all.. 

The third mercy is also in the games--

It's Wattson's team that same game. Pathfinder was finally out, and Crypto was downed and then quickly thirsted. It was just her, and just Wattson left. When Wraith downed her, she could see the tears in her eyes from the pain--she hated it, she decided. Wraith hated the pain she caused others. There's not really anything she can say to comfort her while she bleeds out, but she can sit there next to her, her arm around Natalie's shoulder in a comforting gesture that comes from her rarely. It's only a few minutes until she bleeds out, but she can say that she feels better about it at least. Oh--that's why Natalie stuck around so long--she had a gold knockdown shield.

That game, she didn't loot Natalie's box. She just left it, and respawned her team before fighting off the last squad. It didn't go well--they lost, but Wraith supposes that's the way it works. But she's fine with it--for the first time when starting the games, she doesn't feel as guilty about hurting others. Was it worth it to lose, though? Yes, she firmly decides. It is.

Maybe.


End file.
